fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Focus Site
Why does it say "For unknown reasons" when the Focus Sites, when activated, unlocked the hiding spot of the Sword of Aeon's?Alpha Lycos 10:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) maybe it's because we don't know why? to my knowledge it doesn't say anywhere why activating the focus sites would show you where The Sword of Aeons was. Agow95 12:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) They couldn't have been made during the Old Kingdom I think it's wrong that the old archons built them. They were made to activate the Sword of Aeons right? But in Tales of Albion it says that Scythe came ot Nostro carrying an "ornate sword", described the same way as the Sword of Aeons when William took it from Jack, so it's deffinetly the same weapon. But this happened after the fall of the old kingdom AND the sword is found in the Heroes Guild so Scythe must have built them to prevent someone evil to aquire it, is ok if I change that line were it says that the old archons built them? 14:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I haven't played TLC for ages so I can't remember where that idea comes from anyway. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::But since Scythe is technically the First Archon wouldn't it still be true? After all if he built them they would still have been built by the Archons. As for the "Ornate sword" isn't Avo's Tear said to be almost exactly the same as the Sword of Aeon's? Could Scythe not have had possession of said sword instead?--Alpha Lycos 20:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::It is stated in the book "The Old Kingdom" that the focus sites (or "four hubs of energy") at least existed before the disappearance of the Archon and the Sword of Aeons and the fall of the Old Kingdom. It does not explicitly state that the Archon was responsible for their construction, though. I believe it's implied, but that's just my opinion. :::And on a side note, Scythe couldn't have had Avo's Tear in his possession, because Tales of Albion states that Nostro ordered the sword's construction (Although our transcript calls it "Tears of Avo", which concerns me). This contradicts the description of the sword as well as the book "A History of the Guild", both of which state that Avo's Tear was created and subsequently lost when Solcius used the sword of a dead guard to close a vortex. I haven't noticed these discrepancies until now. TheIndifferentist 23:18, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm well its also possible that the Focus Sites were created by the Archon who created the Spire originally, as a means to focus the natural energies of Albion, and Scythe just used them to lock the Sword away. But as of now, all we know is what we can learn in the games or on Lionheads website.--Alpha Lycos 02:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well I think this just shows again that Lionhead don't remember their own lore. Let's try to create a solution for these discrepancies. :::::If The Old Kingdom book says that there were "four hubs of energy" created, then I believe they must be the focus sites, so therefore the focus sites were made during the Old Kingdom. Scythe could then have used them to hide the Sword of Aeons between the time he disappeared from Nostro in part 10 and when he returned in part 11. :::::If Nostro ordered the construction of Avo's Tear, that would explain the similarity in its design to the Sword of Aeons. Maybe after Nostro died the sword was passed on, and eventually found its way to the guards, and that's when Solcius was able to use it to close the void. Until that point, it was just a sword that looked like the Sword of Aeons, but after Solcius focused his power into it, it had similar powers as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC)